Hollow load bearing wall panels (as e.g. concrete walls, or slabs) play an important role in the construction of buildings. On the one hand, hollow load bearing wall panels provide the advantage that they have a lower weight than solid blocks, thereby simplifying the transportation of the manufactured of these load bearing wall panels. On the other hand, the cavities inside the load bearing wall panels might either accommodate wires or tubes (for water or electricity), or may be used to provide a circulation of, for example, air to improve the climate within the building.
Conventional hollow concrete walls are formed by joining two elements with recesses such that between the joined elements a cavity is formed. A disadvantage of this manufacturing process relates to the fact that it involves the additional step of joining the separate concrete elements. In addition, there is always the issue in ensuring that the joined elements are connected securely.
Therefore, there is a need of providing a manufacturing system being able to be used for forming precast load bearing wall panels such as concrete walls and being able to cast them in a single step, i.e. as a unitary block with the cavity, thereby avoiding further steps of joining different concrete elements as in conventional casting systems.